Secret Conversations
by thelondonlook
Summary: Shishido and Ohtori are talking online about Atobe and the mystery boy he was spotted with...


**Pairings: **Shishido/Ohtori. Atobe/Shishido. Sanada/Atobe.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Prince Of Tennis doesn't belong to me.

**Rating:** PG-13 for swearing, mentions of sex and Shishido being a drama queen.**  
**

**Author's Notes: **No real inspiration for this. Just wondering what would happen if I made a fic almost entirely in conversations; online and off-line.** Reviews are love.**

* * *

**SuperLameHat: **Hey Choutarou!

**OneShotSoul: **Hi Shishido! What's going on?

**SuperLameHat: **Nothing much, homework. You?

**OneShotSoul: **Same, I guess. I can't figure out my math homework. It's algebra.

**SuperLameHat: **That's lame. Do you want help?

**OneShotSoul: **Nah, I can just say to the teacher that I didn't understand it.

**OneShotSoul: **I gotta tell you something.

**SuperLameHat: **Okay, whatever.

**SuperLameHat: **Mm? Is it a secret?

**OneShotSoul: **Yeah…you could say that…

**SuperLameHat: **Then shoot.

**OneShotSoul: **Right, so two days ago just after I left practice with you, I walked home and stopped at a drugstore to get some stuff my mom needed. As I was leaving I saw Atobe across the street, walking toward the little park a block away. You know the one by the river?

**SuperLameHat: **Yeah I know that park…continue on.

**OneShotSoul: **So anyway it was about two hours before my curfew so I followed him. And he was **ALONE**. I guessed he was meeting someone at the park. When he got there he sat down on one of the benches and I crouched down below a slide and watched. After about five minutes, someone showed up. I couldn't see the other person's face but they had a yellow jacket on and it was a guy.

**SuperLameHat: **And then what happened? This is getting good…

**OneShotSoul: **Well, then Atobe and the other guy exchanged greetings and then Atobe said something like, "Oh I didn't think you'd show up." And then the other guy replied, "Who am I to decline a request to see you," and then he muttered something else. I couldn't tell.

**SuperLameHat: **Hang on, before you go on, who did you think the other guy was?

**OneShotSoul: **_I have no idea. _Although he had a yellow jacket on so I thought he might be from Rikkaidai or something.

**SuperLameHat: **I bet they were from Rikkaidai. What else did the guy look like?

**OneShotSoul: **He was wearing a cap and carried a tennis bag.

**SuperLameHat: **Okay. I still can't think who it might be. Go on with the story.

**OneShotSoul: **Of course. So they talked for like one more minute and then left the park. I followed them again, I noticed they were walking really, really close to each other and were talking in low voices. I followed them for about two blocks to the drugstore that I had just left. I watched them from behind a car as they moved around inside. Atobe looked like he was enjoying himself. The other looked happy, he was smirking.

**SuperLameHat: **AND THEN WHAT?

**OneShotSoul: **They came out after about five minutes, giggling with a bag of stuff. I couldn't see what was in it though. And then this is the killer; **Atobe grabbed the other guy's wrist and they started almost running back down the street!**

**SuperLameHat: **AH! OMG. I wonder if Atobe was gonna do what I think he was gunna do…

**OneShotSoul: **And what do you think he was gonna do, Shishido?

**SuperLameHat: **ARE YOU SERIOUS! You aren't thinking the same thing I am Choutarou!

**OneShotSoul: **No…?

**SuperLameHat: **SEX, CHOUTAROU! **SEX! **ATOBE WAS PROBABLY GOING TO SCREW THIS GUY!

**OneShotSoul: **We can't tell that for sure…

**SuperLameHat: **So? It'd be more interesting if they did though…

**OneShotSoul: **…

**SuperLameHat: **Well…whatever, now you know…

**OneShotSoul: **Yeah…can I finish?

**SuperLameHat: **By all means.

**OneShotSoul: **Well now it changes the story a bit, now that you've concluded Atobe and this guy probably had sex. Probably.

**SuperLameHat: **Yeah…but I still want to know what happened…

**OneShotSoul: **Whatever. So anyway, I followed them down the street where Atobe had a car waiting for the two of them. They got in, but I couldn't see anything after that - the car had tinted windows. About a minute after the car started down the street, I called a cab and told the driver to follow them. The car drove to Atobe's mansion, I told the cab driver to drop me off a few houses from Atobe's.

**SuperLameHat: **Pfh. Of course they'd do it at _Atobe's house…_

**OneShotSoul: **…Anyway, I sneaked past the guard gate and bolted up the house. Atobe and the other guy had already went inside. I crouched down below a window and peeked in. It looked into a living room, where the one guy was sitting on the couch and Atobe was standing. Nobody else was in the room with them.

**SuperLameHat: **The living room? A little unusual place to screw around in…I'd think Atobe would rather have done it in his own bedroom.

**OneShotSoul: **Can I finish?

**SuperLameHat: **Yes.

**OneShotSoul: **So then a butler came in with a wine bottle and two wine glasses-

**SuperLameHat: **HAH! So they got **drunk** before they **screwed**…

**OneShotSoul: **Um I guess so. Well I still couldn't see the guy's face because Atobe was standing in front of him. Atobe took the two glasses, handed one to the other guy and they toasted. The other guy was grinning at Atobe, as they drained their glasses. They talked for about five more minutes and the lights had started to dim, but I could still see what was going on.

**SuperLameHat: **Oooh. Atobe's SO romantic. LOL.

**OneShotSoul: **Then Atobe his glass down on the coffee table and shrugged off his jacket, dropping it to the floor. Then Atobe sat down on the couch and then took off the other guy's jacket.

**SuperLameHat: **…

**OneShotSoul: **I know. It gets even more good.

**OneShotSoul: **So then Atobe and the other guy turn toward each other, the other guy's hand on Atobe's leg and they both looked pretty…lustful.

**SuperLameHat: **AND THEN WHAT!

**OneShotSoul: **And then Atobe snapped his fingers and the lights went out and the curtains inside closed.

**SuperLameHat: **That's so…_lame._

**OneShotSoul:** Yeah, I wanted to know what happened next…

**SuperLameHat: **Umm hello? They fucked obviously.

**OneShotSoul: **Hehe. I bet they probably did. But you CANNOT tell anyone about this, got it Shishido?

**SuperLameHat: **Why would I tell anyone?

**OneShotSoul: **Well, "This would make nice blackmail" is probably what you're thinking right now…

**SuperLameHat: **No! I'll keep this to myself.

**OneShotSoul: **You'd better or it will be our asses.

**SuperLameHat: **Yeah, I'd prefer not to get kicked off the regulars a second time…the first time was enough.

**OneShotSoul: **Oh yes definitely. I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow!

**SuperLameHat: **Later Choutarou.

**OneShotSoul: **_KEEP YOUR PROMISE!_

_OneShotSoul signed off._

**One week later…**

"Hey _Atobe!_"

"Shishido! What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. Except _you know_…"

"You know what? Shishido…"

"Atobe…"

"Yeah?"

"I…know. About _it_."

"Know what? Shishido, what are you talking about?"

"Oh…_you know what_…"

"No I really don't. Although if you just told me I would…You're making me very agitated right now!"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But don't try and deny it…"

"And what would I be trying not to deny? Shishido, what's going on!"

"I just happen to know that a little over a week ago, from one of my trusty sources that you were with _someone_ and you were doing_…oh you what…_"

"Uh. I haven't the slightest idea what you mean."

"Oh, you don't do you?"

"No. Shish-"

"-You fucked that guy didn't you? Didn't you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"That guy you were getting all _cozy_ with a few days ago."

"It's not like that. We were not _fucking_."

"Oh, excuse me, _making love_."

"…"

"Speechless are you? Now that's something you're usually not, Atobe."

"Shishido."

"Yes?"

"You are an idiot. Seriously."

"Huh?"

"You don't even know who I was with, _do you?_"

"No…"

"Thought so."

"Who were you with then?"

"For you information, I was with _Sanada Genichirou _from Rikkaidai-"

"-That explains the yellow and black jacket-"

"-And I was meeting him because he needed help with a _problem_, which I won't disclose to _you;_ of all people."

"Oh you were 'helping him' huh? I find that hard to believe Atobe-"

"-Yes, Shishido, I was 'helping' Genichirou-"

"You call him by his first name!"

"And?"

"You call him by his first name…"

"Shishido, whatever you are assuming, you are very wrong."

"Am I? Then what the hell where you really doing with _Sanada? _I though you two didn't like each other-"

"-We don't."

"Then why were you even with him if you don't like him-"

"-I told you! I was helping him with something! If you don't quit bothering me about this, I do have the power to kick your ass off the regulars."

"Sure you were 'helping' him, you can't lie to me about something like this. It's painfully obvious that you and _Genichirou_ _were doing something I won't disclose to you._"

"Quit pushing it or do you _want_ to get kicked off the team altogether too?"

"…"

"Shall I have to put Taki back in as a regular, _in your place?_"

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm more or less warning you the consequences of bothering me about something private that occurred between Sanada and I."

"You-"

"-I what? Trying to weasel this out of me will not work for you. Remember Shishido, remember what you've got to lose."

"Ah fuck."

"Giving in now?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"Argg! You're so annoying! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE FUCKING CAPTAIN AND EVERYTHING AND CAN KICK PEOPLE OFF THE TEAM DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DENY SOMETHING SO FUCKING OBVIOUS!"

"You need not get so angry, _Shishido_."

"Fuck you, _Atobe._"

"Aw. How touching."

"SHUT UP."

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! YOU STILL FUCKED SANADA! AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT!"

"Shishido, why would _I_ deny something that I _didn't even do?"_

"Y-You…AH FUCK THIS. I need to go find Choutarou."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

**Five Minutes Later…**

Atobe grinned as Shishido walked away - frustrated at his defeat.

_Idiot. Like I was actually going to tell him-_

A loud ringing broke Atobe's train of thought, digging into his pocket he picked up his vibrating cell phone. Flipping it open he put it to his ear.

"_Keigo," _a rough sounding voice said.

"_Genichirou," _Atobe purred back.

"Are we still meeting tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good, I'll see you around eight."

"Perfect. _Genichirou._

"Yes. _Keigo._"

Atobe switched his phone off with a quick flick of the wrist and smirked to himself. He watched as Choutarou served back and forth to Shishido. Relishing in the fact that he would be "helping" Genichirou again tonight, Atobe picked up his racket and headed past Shishido and Choutarou's court.

_It doesn't matter that Shishido suspects that Genichirou and I are much more than just rival enemies. Although I will say that the concept of the two of us doing it, is interesting. Very interesting._

_How unfortunate though that Shishido is very wrong; for what we're really doing is actually-_

But Atobe's cell phone was ringing again, rolling his eyes, flipped the phone open. A rough sounding voice resounded into Atobe's ear.

"_Keigo."_


End file.
